


So Gangster, I'm So Thug

by ithilien22



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment when you get all the way to the end of the puzzle and there's suddenly only one piece left and it doesn't fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Gangster, I'm So Thug

It takes Kurt a long time to discover the truth about Blaine. In his defense, nothing seems particularly out of the ordinary at first; Blaine is much too subtle for that. Sure, Kurt catches some of the little things - the way Blaine seems to have all of Dalton wrapped around his finger, the ease at which he can always get them into the fanciest restaurants with an hour's notice or can magically find tickets to the sold out show Kurt's been dying to see. But Kurt doesn't look too hard at any of these things, because it's all part of the magic that is Blaine and honestly, Kurt's maybe a little bit too smitten to worry about the 'why' of things quite yet.

Still, Kurt isn't stupid. He does notice these things and he does file them away in his growing mental 'Blaine file' right beside Blaine's favorite ice cream flavor (mint chip) and his unexpected - and endearing - fear of spiders. It just takes a little while for the full picture to emerge.

It first begins to take shape one day in late April. It's mid-afternoon and they're laying curled up together on Blaine's dorm bed. It's innocent enough - both parties are still fully clothed - but it's nice all the same. If someone had told Kurt six months ago that he'd end up here, in bed (in any context of the word) with a _boyfriend_ , Kurt would have laughed in their face. And then maybe cried himself to sleep.

But it's real and it's _his_ and the thought makes him curl into Blaine just a little bit tighter. As he does, he feels Blaine tense underneath him, almost like he's steeling himself for something, which seems absurd in the lazy calm of the moment.

"Are you happy?" Blaine asks him out of nowhere and Kurt has to lean up on his elbows so that he can properly fix his boyfriend with the full force of his _Bitch, please_ face.

"Are you crazy?" he returns, but his tone is light. Blaine looks serious and contemplative, and neither of those things make Kurt feel particularly at ease.

"Let's pretend for a minute that the expulsion stuck," Blaine continues, pointedly ignoring him. "Or that Karofsky had some sort of...accident." Kurt thinks he almost sees the edges of Blaine's mouth curl up at that thought, but before he can analyze it too much, Blaine's asking him, "would you still be at McKinley? Would you go back?"

It's one of the last questions Kurt's expecting and it gives him pause. He thinks about his too-infrequent Skype calls with Mercedes and how much time he spends worrying about whether or not his father is following his new diet.

"Honestly..." he pauses again and Blaine gives him a look. "Okay, okay. Yes. I sometimes wish I was back there. Okay! A lot of the time."

Blaine looks so sad at that moment that Kurt instantly wishes he could take it back. In fact, he's just about to open his mouth to do so when Blaine cuts him off.

"Okay, then. If that's what you really want. I'll take care of it," he says. He's smiling now, but even his smile still looks a little sad. He pulls Kurt to him and they kiss, slow and sweet, and then they're done talking for awhile after that. Kurt doesn't even think about Blaine's weird declaration until a few days later when Mercedes calls him with the news.

"I'm serious!" She assures him, her voice rising in her excitement. "He's really gone, Kurt! He's not just expelled, he's in _jail_. I mean, there were _a lot_ of drugs in his locker. He was practically crying as the cops dragged him out, too. It was kind of funny."

Kurt tries to process what his best friend is telling him, but all his brain is supplying him with is his boyfriend's calm voice telling him not two days before that he would "take care of it". When he hangs up the phone, he realizes that his hands are shaking.

He mentally flicks through his 'Blaine file' as he makes his way towards his boyfriend's room. He thinks about how the headmaster actually calls Blaine 'Sir' and about the time when David had laughed at a story Wes had just told and then added, "it's like they didn't even know who Blaine was!"

Kurt thinks about these and a million other things as he knocks on Blaine's door. But when it opens, there's Blaine - the lovable, dorky boy who'd once spent an entire night with Kurt just singing along at the top of his lungs to a marathon of practically every Disney movie ever made - and he's smiling goofily at Kurt and pulling him into a brain-melting kiss and suddenly nothing in Kurt's life makes any sense at all.

When Blaine pulls back, he frowns slightly at Kurt's uncharacteristic silence, but all Kurt can do is stare at him as he tries to make the misshaped puzzle pieces somehow fit together.

Eventually, Blaine chuckles a bit and rubs at the back of his neck self-consciously under Kurt's heavy stare.

"What?" he asks, and Kurt doesn't even know how to respond. Eventually laughter wins out and he throws his hands up in the air as if surrendering in defeat to the absurdity of it all.

"Who _are_ you?"

Blaine smiles, but it's suddenly guarded. He pulls Kurt fully into the room and shuts the door behind him.

"I'm the guy that's in love with you," he says, and it's so cliché that Kurt fights the urge to roll his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt whines. "Can't you tell that I'm totally freaking out, here?"

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and pulls him close, hand resting intimately against Kurt's lower back. "It's okay," he says soothingly. "You know I'll always protect you, right?"

Kurt thinks about Karofsky rotting away in a lonely jail cell and shivers, leaning a bit further into Blaine's touch.

"Yeah," Kurt whispers, because he definitely knows that _now_.

Blaine kisses him again, a steady hand still resting on Kurt's back while the other settles against the hair on the back of Kurt's neck, and Kurt can practically feel his fears melting away under Blaine's gentle touch.

Still, Kurt can't help but laugh into the end of the kiss as he realizes that his brain is now trying in vain to fit _Mobster_ somewhere in between _Talks in his sleep_ and _Comic book nerd_.


End file.
